Eupodophis
Eupodophis is an extinct genus of snake from the Late Cretaceous period. It has two small hind legs and is considered a transitional form between Cretaceous lizards and limbless snakes. The feature, described as vestigial, was most likely useless to Eupodophis.1 The type species Eupodophis descouensi was named in 2000. The specific name is dedicated to the French naturalist Didier Descouens.2 The fossilized specimen from which the description of the type species was based was 85 cm (33.5 in) long and is approximately 92 million years old. It was found in Cenomanian-age limestone near the al-Nammoura village in Lebanon. Description Eupodophis was a marine snake that lived in the Mediterranean Tethys Ocean. It had a laterally compressed body and short, paddle-like tail. The vertebrae and ribs of Eupodophis are pachyostotic, or thickened, as an adaptation to a marine lifestyle. The pelvic bones are small and weakly attached to each other. Tarsal bones are present but reduced in size and form. The metatarsals and phalanges of the foot are absent. The fossil skeleton of Eupodophis was analyzed using synchrotron x-rays at the European synchrotron radiation facility in Grenoble, France.14 The researchers determined that the hind limb on one skeleton was 0.8 inches long, with an "unmistakable" fibula, tibia and femur.1 One limb was visible on the surface of the fossil while the other was hidden within the limestone. The scans were compared with similar ones taken of the limbs of extant lizards including the Gila monster, Green Iguana, and several species of monitor lizard. While they are very small in comparison to limbed reptiles, the hind limbs of Eupodophis possess much of the same anatomy as modern lizards. This suggests that the bones of Eupodophis became reduced in size through a change in the rate of bone growth, not major anatomical changes. The lack of thickening at either end of the limb bones suggests that growth had stopped occurring in the limbs at one point in the animal's lifetime. While the vertebrae and ribs of Eupodophis are pachyostotic and osteosclerotic (meaning that the outer and inner parts of the bone are compact), the limb bones remain light. This lightness is also seen in the bones of terrestrial lizards, suggesting that the limbs had not been part of the overall adaptation of the skeleton for an aquatic lifestyle. Paleobiology While they are very small in comparison to limbed reptiles, the hind limbs of Eupodophis possess much of the same anatomy as modern lizards. This suggests that the bones of Eupodophis became reduced in size through a change in the rate of bone growth, not major anatomical changes. The lack of thickening at either end of the limb bones suggests that growth had stopped occurring in the limbs at one point in the animal's lifetime. While the vertebrae and ribs of Eupodophis are pachyostotic and osteosclerotic (meaning that the outer and inner parts of the bone are compact), the limb bones remain light. This lightness is also seen in the bones of terrestrial lizards, suggesting that the limbs had not been part of the overall adaptation of the skeleton for an aquatic lifestyle. See also Category:Cretaceous snakes Category:Africa